


The Sun Will Rise Again, And So Will I

by Just_East



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Just_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would it have been easier?</p><p>Yes. It would have been easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Will Rise Again, And So Will I

Sometimes I wonder, would it have been easier?

Would it have been easier not to struggle? Not to hold back the floods every day. Would it have been easier to to vanish? Than to sink slowly, disgracefully to the bottom. Would it have been easier to shut myself away? Would it have been easier to accept my fate?

Yes. It would have been easier.

Would it have been easier for those around me if I had simply disappeared? Rather than watch me sink into this abyss… Would it have been easier if I had just killed myself? But I didn’t, so they had to watch.

They had to watch me struggle, fight to get back up after every hit.

Were they proud of me? Or were they wondering if it would have been easier?

Would it be easier if I did it?

Maybe. Maybe it would be easier.

Would they pretend that I had never been? Would they go about their days struggling not to think, not to think about me?

Would they grieve?

Would they notice? 

Would they cry, or would they shrug?

Would it matter?

No. It wouldn’t.

Would it have been easier?

I recline against the wall, tipping my head back, my eyes carefully following the beautiful colors in the sky as the sun once again rises. As it does every day. Every single day…

Would it have been easier?

Yes. It would have been easier.

So much easier…

But would it have been right?


End file.
